Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter
* 27 november 2001 |mediatyp=Inbunden/pocket |sidor=320 |isbn=0345435397 |era=Rise of the Empire era |tidslinje= The Essential Reader's Companion |serie= |föregås=''Cloak of Deception'' |följs=''Star Wars: Episod I - Det Mörka Hotet'' }} ' ''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter '' ' är en roman skriven av Michael Reaves, vilken utspelar sig precis innan Star Wars: Episod I - Det Mörka Hotet. Boken gavs ut av Del Rey i januari 2001, och Michel Cumpsty var uppläsare för ljudboken. I pocketboken medföljde den 54 sidor långa novellen Darth Maul: Saboteur av James Luceno, vilken tidigare endast funnits som Ebok. Från och med den pocketutgåva som gavs ut den 27 december 2011, så har Darth Maul: Saboteur]] ersatts med novellen Restraint, även den skriven av James Luceno. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0345435397, 30 januari 2001, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 320 sidor. * ISBN 0375416749, 30 janauri 2001, Random House Audio, ljudkasettbok. * ISBN 0375541679X, 30 januari 2001, Random House Audio, ljudbok på cd. * ISBN 0345435419, 27 november 2001, Del Rey, pocketbok, 332 sidor. Resten av världen * ISBN 2258053374, 20 september 2001, Presses de la Cité, inbunden bok på franska (Dark Maul: L'Ombre du Chasseur). * ISBN 2265069280, 26 september 2002, Fleuve Noir, pocketbok på franska (Dark Maul: L'Ombre du Chasseur), 352 sidor. * ISBN 2265083232, 24 augusti 2006, Fleuve Noir, pocketbok på franska (Dark Maul: L'Ombre du Chasseur), 352 sidor. * ISBN 9029070056, september 2001, Uitgeverij M, pocketbok på holländska (Darth Maul: De Schaduwjager). * Japansk version. * ISBN 8372457409, 2001, Amber, pocketbok på polska (Darth Maul. Łowca z mroku), 232 sidor. * ISBN 9737780000, 2004, Amaltea, pocketbok på rumänska (Darth Maul: Vânătorul din umbră), 240 sidor. * ISBN 579210574X, 2002, Eksmo, inbundenbok på ryska (Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель), 384 sidor. * Februari 2002, Alberto Santos Editor, inbunden bok på spanska (Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas), 256 sidor. * ISBN 0712684174, 30 januari 2001, Century, pocketbok (Storbritannien). * ISBN 9788025209776, 25 februari 2009, EGMONT ČR, pocketbok på tjeckiska (Darth Maul: Lovec ze stínů), 203 sidor. * ISBN 3442355923, maj 2002, Blanvalet, pocketbok på tyska (Darth Maul: Der Schattenjäger), 288 sidor. * ISBN 3442243157, mars 2005, Blanvalet, pocketbok på tyska (Darth Maul: Der Schattenjäger), 288 sidor. Texten på baksidan Inbunden bok Baksidan For the infamous, power-hungry Sith, beholden to the Mörka Sidan, the time has come to rise again... Insidefliken Darth Maul, merciless apprentice of evil and one of the legendary Sith, a twisted order given over to the dark side of the Force... Darth Maul, champion of the nefarious Sith Lord, Darth Sidious...Darth Maul, a legend sprung to life from the nightmares of history, about to be unleashed...In an all-new tale of intrigue and mystery set just before the events of Star Wars: Episod I The Phantom Menance. After years of waiting in the shadows, Darth Sidious is taking the first step in his master plan to bring the Republic to its knees. He meets secretly with his Neimoidian contacts in the Trade Federation to plan the blockade of the planet Naboo. But Hath Monchar of the delegration is missing, and Sidious does not need his Forced-honed instincts to suspect betrayal. He orders his apprentice, Darth Maul, to hunt the traitor down. On Coruscant, captial city of the Republic, the Neimoidian moves quickly to sell what he knows to the highest bidder. For Lorn Pavan, an information broker, the deal is too good to pass up. He grabs it, unaware that he has now earned a place on Darth Maul's hit list, right behind the Neimoidian defector himself. Meanwhile, a young Jedi Padawan by the name of Darsha Assant stands on the verge of ascension to Jedi Knighthood. A signle mission will be her last test. But a greater test awaits her. For in the labyrinthine allyways and sewers of Courscant's own dark side, she will cross paths with Lorn, who is fleeing from the Sith stalker, carrying with him crucial information that must reach the Jedi Council at all costs. The future of the Republic depends on Darsha and Lorn. But how can an untried Jedi and an ordinary man, stranger to the powerful ways of the Force, hope to triumph over one of the deadliest killes in the galaxy? Pocketbok After years of waiting in the shadows, Darth Sidious is taking the first step in his master plan to bring the Republic to its knees. Key to his scheme are the Neimoidians of the Trade Federation. Then one of his Neimoidian contacts disappears, and Sidious does not need his Force-honed instincts to suspect betrayal. He orders his apprentice, Darth Maul, to hunt the traitor down. But he is too late. The secret has already passed into the hands of information broker Lorn Pavan, which places him right at the top of Darth Maul's hit list. Then, in the labyrinthine alleyways and sewers of Coruscant, capital city of the Republic, Lorn crosses paths with Darsha Assant, a Jedi Padawan on a mission to earn her Knighthood. Now the future of the Republic depends on Darsha and Lorn. But how can an untried Jedi and an ordinary man, stranger to the powerful ways of the Force, hope to triumph over one of the deadlist killers in the galaxy? Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar